Summer of Secrets
by Lachenna
Summary: Allen and Lenalee have a heated encounter at his father's beach house. Modern AU. AllenxLenalee.


A/N: I'm posting this as part of mass upload of unfinished stories, but this one is actually a little different from the others. This story is the result of my attempt at Nanowrimo 2017. I only got 15k words written, so it wasn't a very successful attempt. :( This is probably the only chapter I'll post here, as I do intend to finish this story and turn it into a novel.

In case you missed it in the description: this chapter is basically just an AllenxLenalee lemon.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The early morning sun shone brightly through the open window, rousing the young man from his slumber. He rolled over in his bed, covering his disheveled hair with the blanket and intending to get some more sleep; it was summer, he was allowed to sleep in. But as he recalled what was happening on this particular day of summer, excitement flowed through his veins and he was immediately awake.

Allen leapt out of bed, not bothering to make it, as that was the housekeeper's job and she would get mad at him if he did. After running a comb through his white hair and smoothing out his bed head, he quickly dressed his athletic body in a loose t-shirt and shorts, and then he made his way downstairs.

His father owned many summer houses, most of which were bigger and nicer than this one, but Allen could always count on this particular house to be empty and unused; it was where they had spent their last summer before his mother died, and his father hadn't stepped foot in it since, but those same bittersweet memories were also what was preventing him from selling the place. Which made it the perfect place for Allen to do whatever he wanted without being under his father's constant scrutiny.

He padded barefoot through the kitchen to the large wall of glass that faced the ocean. Stepping through the French doors, he made his way across the deck to lean against the railing. The view was beautiful: vibrant blue sky, waves crashing gently against the white sand beach, the sun glistening off everything in sight. It could easily have been a promotional image for a travel agency. But the perfect, untainted nature was not what held Allen's attention.

Walking out of the surf was a beautiful woman. Her waist length black hair was dripping with salt water and the strands clung tantalizingly to her willowy body. She wore a modest blue bikini that hugged her curves and highlighted her cleavage, and together with the way the water droplets on her perfectly tanned skin sparkled in the sunlight, it made her look like a goddess.

Her hips swayed as she made her way to where her towel lay, the warm sand of the beach clinging to her dainty feet. Catching sight of Allen watching her, she paused her trek to wring out her hair, doing her best imitation of a girl in a shampoo commercial. The sexual display was far from something she was comfortable with doing in such an open space, but that was the beauty of being on a private beach; she could tease Allen like that because he was the only one around to see her. Grabbing her towel, she shook the sand from it and continued her walk towards the house.

Allen finally let his gaze stray out to the beach when the impossibly sexy woman disappeared from view, but he wasn't really looking at any of it. Instead, he listened intently as the shower on the patio turned on and the woman rinsed the sand and salt from her morning swim off her flawless body. Then the water shut off, and he closed his eyes as he pictured her drying herself off, wishing he were there to help her.

A creak of wood snapped him from his daydream, and he turned to watch the woman climb the stairs towards him. She was toweling off her ebony hair as she walked, the rest of her still dripping wet from the brief shower. He waved at her in greeting, and she smiled back, smirking internally as she caught sight of the other part of him that had risen to greet her.

She pulled the towel from her hair, catching the string around her neck and untying her bikini top. As the blue fabric fell loose and her breasts popped out of confinement, she giggled in feigned embarrassment and quickly covered herself with her towel. The brief glimpse of her ample bosom had rendered Allen completely speechless, and her giggles turned into a teasing smile as she began to slowly dry off her tanned skin, stripping off the rest of her bathing suit in the process. When she was finished, she wrapped the damp towel around her body to hide her curves and closed the distance between herself and Allen.

The feeling of soft lips against his and slim fingers playing with his waistband snapped Allen from his stupor. He broke the kiss to pull his shirt over his head, exposing a tanned and muscled chest that was worthy of the Chinese-American goddess in front of him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her into him and captured her lips in a deep kiss.

When they broke apart for air, they smiled at each other and Allen's silver eyes sparkled with excitement for what was coming next. "Good morning, Lenalee. Did you have a good swim?"

She laughed at the banality of his question, the hardness of the erection pressing against her hip telling her that the quality of her swim was the last thing on his mind. "I did. The water was great. You'll have to join me next time."

He laughed at her clearly teasing words. "But then I wouldn't get to watch."

Lenalee simultaneously rolled her eyes at his cheesy statement and dropped her towel, pressing her now bare midriff against Allen's toned stomach. Capturing his mouth, she tangled her fingers into his hair and scratched her manicured fingernails against his scalp in the way she knew drove him absolutely crazy. She was rewarded by his tongue pressing against her lips, and she immediately opened them, allowing the muscle into her mouth where it began to tangle with her own.

Allen's hands trailed down her back to her thighs, lifting the trim woman up off the ground. She responded by wrapping her long legs around his waist, and he carried her over to a nearby lounge chair without ceasing the dancing of their tongues. Sitting down on the padded seat, he situated the naked woman comfortably on his lap and then put all of his attention into groping her ass, loving the feel of the soft flesh around his fingers.

She responded to the pleasurable touch by moaning into the heated kiss, spurring him on even further. Their mouths picked up speed and they pressed their bodies closer together as their hands began to move, exploring and caressing as they traveled from sensitive spot to sensitive spot.

It wasn't long before they were lying side by side on the lounge chair, hips grinding together and bodies writhing in passion. Having had enough of the foreplay, Lenalee worked her fingers down to Allen's shorts, where she swiftly popped the button open and yanked the zipper down. The rough metallic sound was out of place in the midst of the moaning and heavy breathing, and though it was startling, Allen knew exactly what it was. With Lenalee's help, he shimmied out of his shorts and boxers, kicking them away once they reached his feet.

He sighed in relief as his erection was freed from the tight clothing, the warm summer air feeling pleasantly cool against the overheated flesh. Lenalee eyed the engorged shaft that was the object of her desires, and quickly took action in order to get what she most desired from her partner.

Rolling them over so that Allen was now lying on his back, she knelt over him, and while he was distracted by the breasts hanging in his face, she guided her opening to the tip of his penis and quickly sheathed his length inside her vagina. After giving herself a moment to adjust to the intrusion, she lifted up her hips and slammed them back down, repeating the action until she was bobbing up and down on her lover's member.

Allen moaned and cried out as the ravishing woman rode him, bucking his hips with her motions but letting her set the pace. There was a time and place for him to be a man and take the lead, but there was also a time for letting his goddess have her way with his body. Plus the view was fantastic. Watching Lenalee's breasts jiggle as she bounced was hypnotic, and the look on her flushed face as she threw her head back and cried out her pleasure was almost enough by itself to push him over the edge.

A subtle shift in position had Allen's rod ramming into her most sensitive spot with every thrust, and Lenalee picked up the pace until she could go no longer, screaming in euphoria as orgasm washed over her. Her walls spasmed, clamping around the shaft inside her, the increase in pressure causing Allen to finish as well, and he released his load into her body, the feeling of the hot fluid filling her only serving to increase the intensity of her orgasm.

She collapsed beside him as she came down from the high, and they lay together, savoring the afterglow of their activities. They probably could have spent the whole day that way, but the rumbling of his stomach had them laughing and getting to their feet. They quickly retrieved their discarded clothes, and while Allen dressed himself, Lenalee made her way inside.

Having spent many of the summers of her teenage years at this house, she easily made her way through the maze of halls to her room, where she showered and got dressed. Her mother's summer houses were better, and she was used to having a staff much larger than just one lone, part-time, housekeeper, but more staff meant more people who knew she was there, and if her mother ever found out that she had just had sex with Allen Walker at his family's summer home, the woman would have an aneurysm. So the privacy more than made up for the lack of service staff. After all, if it were ever discovered that the heir to the massive Marian fortune and the heiress of the Chen family were dating, the backlash would be beyond fierce.


End file.
